fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Vladimir
Human (former)|gender = Male|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Red|previous_affiliation = |guild_mark_location = Right Shoulder|previous_occupation = Assassin|previous_base_of_operation(s) = |status = Deceased|kanji = ドレイク・ウラジミール|romaji = Doreiku Urajimīru|alias = The Vampire (吸血鬼 Kyūketsuki)|image1 = |magic = Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Magic}}Drake Vladimir '(ドレイク・ウラジミール ''Doreiku Urajimīru) was a Dark Mage and an assassin. He was hired by Jellal Fernandes to assassinate the Independent Mage Troy Mariner but was instead killed himself. Appearance Drake possesses very pale skin, blood red eyes, and canine teeth, like a vampire. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Personality Befitting his appearance, Drake is very psychotic and bloodthirsty in nature and is, more often than not, seen laughing psychotically. He has a violent and sadistic nature, getting excited over the idea of drinking people of their blood, like a real vampire, and feeling no remorse for bringing them pain. He uses extreme and horrific methods when it comes to his assassination jobs as he murdered all the inhabitants of Dusk Village and drank their blood for the sole purpose of luring his target, Troy Mariner. History While there is seemingly no knowledge about Drake's origins, he was a very notorious and fiercely reputed Dark Mage who was not associated with any known Dark Guilds. The horrific rumors of his murders and the drinking of their blood led to him being called '''The Vampire. Magic & Abilities Blood Dragon Slayer Magic '(血の滅竜魔法 ''Chi no Metsuryū Mahō): By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Drake obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce blood from his body and to drink the one produced from external sources, usually people, to heal and strengthen himself. The blood that he produces from his skin is exceptionally powerful and can be incorporated into his fighting style, increasing the power of his punches and kicks. * 'Blood Dragon's Roar '(血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō): Drake’s signature Dragon’s Roar in which he gathers blood in his mouth and then releases it in the form of a powerful breath attack. * 'Blood Dragon's Fist '(血竜の鉄拳 Chiryū no Tekken): Drake engulfs one of his fists in blood and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. * 'Blood Dragon's Talon '(血竜の鉤爪 Chiryū no Kagizume): Drake’s feet are engulfed in blood, increasing the power of his kicks. * 'Blood Dragon's Crushing Fang '(血竜の砕牙 Chiryū no Saiga): With his hand engulfed in blood, Drake swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, cutting them. * 'Blood Dragon's Nightmare Spear '(血竜の悪夢槍 Chiryū no Akumuyari): Drake raises his hand gathers blood in it, forming a very large spear. He then hurls the spear at the enemy, piercing through any object in it path. 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Drake uses this Magic to bend his shadow to any form to suit his needs, and can also merge with his shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. * '''Shadow Form: '''Drake is able to transform his body into a shadow and move around surfaces. This form also renders any physical assault ineffective. (Unnamed) '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Drake can handle himself quite well in melee combat, effortlessly shrugging off his opponent's attempts to assault him through parries and dodges. '''Enhanced Strength: Drake possesses considerable physical strength, sending Troy flying away and crashing into solid rock with a flick of his arm, as well as blocking a downwards swing of his Water Dragon's Crash Dive with his palms. Enhanced Agility: Drake is shown to be quick on his feet and agile, evading Troy's assault with a leap, counter-attacking in midair with one of his own spells and then intercepting him as he proceeded to dodge it, performing yet another attack. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Drake has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Battles and Events Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Second Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Assassin Category:Demon Category:Tartaros